Definitely MaybeOneShot
by Kittynemostories3
Summary: Attempt at first one shot, might have a second part to it, might not...well it just goes along with some lyrics from Fm Statics' Definitely Maybe, hope you'll all like it and not hate me lol


_**I know that I haven't posted an update of Bite me for a little while but I'll try really hard to get it out soon..so the inspiration behind this fanfic is SereNate(duh) and Definitely maybe(the song by FM Static) and after listening to it for like the tenth million time I just **__Had __**to do something to it and since I cant make vids anymore because of stupid sony vegas I decided to do this, I'm not sure if it's gonna be a one-shot or a continuous thing,lets just see how it goes.**_

_**I met a girl named Tara and she lived in the heart of America,**_

_**she liked black caddies, listened to puff daddy and danced until her legs were sore...**_

Nate looked over at the table where Dan and Serena were too occupied in a game of tongue

tonsil to care about any other person in the room, he should have been happy, things were going so well, he didn't have Blair watching his every move anymore(she was too busy watching a certain Chuck Bass these days) and his relationship with Vanessa was good(as well as boring) but still he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something in his life.

_**And her boyfriend Shady, dates another girl named Katie,**_

_**he loves her definitely maybe....**_

Nate was in a hurry, he was already late to his date with Vanessa and he _still_ needed to meet up with Chuck to discuss his problems with Blair, he knew that either way he was still gonna get his head ripped off so he wasn't really paying attention when he walked in on Dan tearing the clothes off some girl while his tongue was partically down her throat, he quickly retracted from the room before Dan would see him.

_**Don't think I can take it,**_

_**wake me when it's over....**_

_**he picking me up at 6 and I don't wanna disappoint my boyfriend...**_

"Serena, I need to talk to you."

Nate had been sitting on the couch in the Van Der Woodsens' living room, he had been waiting for Serena to come downstairs so he could tell her about Dan...but now that she was right infront of him with that beautiful crooked grin of hers he didn't really have the nerve to say it.

"Oh..maybe you can tell me later, I'm kinda in a hurry, I'm supposed to be meeting Dan in the park."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes and mumbling something about Dan sure having his hands full today which unfortunately for him did not go unnoticed by Serena.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, forget it." He was about to walk off when Serena caught his arm and spun back him around to her.

"C'mon Natie, you can tell me anything, Dan will have to wait."

He smiled at those words, he couldn't keep something this big from her, it would just hurt her more.

He took in a deep breathe and exhaled slowly, then he looked into those warm navy blue eyes of hers and said....

"Dan's cheating on you."

As soon as those words left his lips he instantly felt sorry, the smile on Serena's face no longer existed and her eyes started to moisture.

"Wha..what do you mean?" Her voice quivered and the tears started to fall, he just wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to kiss her and let her know that _he _was here for her, that he's always been here for her but instead he just stood there, looking at her with sad blue eyes.

"Serena....I'm really sorry...I found him with some girl yesterday."

"Maybe..maybe..maybe it wasn't him...it might have just been someone who looked like him."

"I'm sure it was him, I wouldn't been here telling you this if I wasn't sure."

They was no stopping the water works now, she fell onto the couch and dropped her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking furiously. He sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulders gently.

"I can..can't believe he would do this to me." she managed through uncontrollable sobs

"He's just blind Serena, blind to the beauty that's right in front of him."

She looked up at him, her mascara was running and her nose was red, slightly swollen and her face looked a little puffy but still she looked beautiful.

"You've always been so nice to me...you've always just been there..thank you Natie." she wrapped her hands around and rested her head in his chest, he wrapped his hands tighter around her, bringing her closer to him, she lifted her head up so she could stare into those soulful blue eyes of his and he looked down at her, admiring all her beauty, they were sharing a special moment..which was soon ruined by Serena's cell phone. She drew away and answered the call.

"Hello?" she answered sniffling a little

"Where are you? You were supposed to meet me 12 minutes again."

She was shocked...how could he be calling her..acting like he hadn't been with some slut only a few minutes ago..how could he **dare** ask _her _where she was?

"Dan...you bastard..how could you? Why would you?"

"Serena your making no sense right now, slow down and then talk."

"You cheated on me Dan Humphrey!" On the other end of the phone, Dan cringed a little,worried that he'd been caught, he had to think of a lie and fast.

"What? How can you accuse me of something so...so..I don't even have a word for it. You know I love you, I would never do anything like that."

"Don't try to bullshit me Dan," she was clearly livid "Nate saw you with another girl."

"Nate? How can you possibly believe him and not me, Nate obviously cooked up this lie because a) he doesn't like me and b) he's still not over you..although I can't blame him it would be hard to ever forget you Serena."

She didn't know what to say..she obviously didn't believe that Nate was lying, Nate would never lie to her but still...she loved Dan and couldn't just walk away from him..maybe they could work this out..maybe Nate really just did see some other guy that looked like Dan.

"Serena please just meet me and lets talk."

She thought for a while more before replying.

"Okay..I'll be there soon." she hung up.

"Your really going to talk to him? After what he did."

"I'm sorry Nate, thank you for telling me the truth but.....I love him and you just don't give up on someone you love."

Nate knew that was true, no matter how times you wanted to, you just didn't give up on someone you loved.

"Just wait for me here, I'll be back soon"

She hugged him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out to meet Dan Humphrey.

_**And her boyfriend Shady dates another girl named Katie,**_

_**he loves her definitely maybe....**_


End file.
